


Rambles and Drabbles

by devil_die



Category: Guns N' Roses, My Chemical Romance, Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: 18+, Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Other, Smut, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 10,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_die/pseuds/devil_die
Summary: This will be a book full of drabbles, headshots or anything I write that's finished, but not enough to be its own story. Each chapter will have a little better about who is in it and what its about
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter One

Sometimes i get little things that can't make a fully story so ill be putting them here! they wont be organized by band, but the notes of each chapter will tell you who and what it's about. This isn't marked as finished although it doesn't need to be finished to be read as they do not all link togther.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serial Killer gee anyone?  
> Tw for gore, murder, death and blood

He smirked a little as he pressed the knife in and curled it around following his 'guide' it came loose with ease and he pushed it to the side. No one would have expected this from him. They all told of him being a 'good boy', an 'innocent child' even. Even though it was known he helped with the slaughtering of whatever meat was brought by. They never imagined him to do this to someone, not that he wasn't capable of it. He brushed the hair from his face with the upper part of his arm that was covered with his shirt. He didn't mind the blood on himself. He could brush it off easily no doubt. But the body. That wasn't something he could brush off so easily. He dropped the large knife with a loud clatter to the cement table top. He smirked once more before glancing to the window behind himself to make sure he didn't hear or see any car around. He walked back to the table grabbing some of the discarded flesh in his hands coating the pale skin in blood before making his way to the door he had left open and slipped out into the warm night air as he had done many times before. He dropped the flesh into the hole and then toed down dirt into the hole not bothering to cover it. “Fucking bitch. No one is gonna have Frank unless it’s me.” Gerard growled out under his breath as the blood on him gleamed in the moonlight.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi I read smthng about imagine jet star in skirts and sweaters or smthng like that and I couldn’t not wanna write it so here you go

“Rayyyyy!” Mikey whined out standing at the bottom of the stairs looking for his lover. The table had already be set with their food and he was ready for their ‘date’ night but Ray hadn’t come down yet since he had started getting ready after Mikey did as he was the one who sat the table. Mikey pulled his phone out of his pocket simply to look at his background which was a picture he had just taken of Ray when they were cooking. His hair was pulled back away from his face in a loose ponytail at the back of his head. He had an oversized shirt on that hung down his thighs little and some sweatpants that hung off his hips loosely. Ray looked so cute Mikey thought. Especially when he wasn’t paying attention to the camera. It was taken mid laugh as he was laughing at something Mikey had said it done, he couldn’t remember now but it didn’t matter, and Ray’s eyes were partly closed from him laughing like this. 

Ray let his hair loose of ponytail he had it before and let it fall back how it wanted. He then moved it so the curls framed his face a little more how he knew Mikey always seemed to like since he had started to grow his hair out. He stepped back a little so he could see his outfit in the mirror and try to and make sure it looked good. He had always wanted to try dressing differently than he had before. But he was nervous about doing it even he had the imagine from the band he was worried about everyone reacting to the change he would feel anxious over it. Although Mikey seemed to lover it. Ray let his eyes drift over himself in the mirror from the yellow sweater that was hanging kinda low off one shoulder and had engulfed that hand in the soft fabric of it and the front of it tucked into the waist of the black skirt he had wore a lot because it felt so comfortable. He had always loved sliding around the hardwood floors with Mikey and was going to make sure it happened tonight so he had pulled on some get knee high socks that Mikey got him once because he knew how Ray liked to wear them. “Okay I’m coming Mikey keep your pants on!” He joked as he flipped the light off and shut the door. Then he slid ran over to the staircase and started to pad down them looking at his feet to make sure he didn’t trip so he missed his lover’s reaction for when he first got down. 

Mikey let out a loud gasp as he saw Ray it made him fall even harder for him now. He had seen outfits like this but it was never put together like this. “Ray.. you look amazing..” he mumbled out softly as he reached out to take his hand to help him off the stairs. Ray laughed softly as he saw his husband’s reaction to him dressed like this. 

“Thank you Mikey.” He spoke pressing a small kiss to his cheek and started to take off running to the dining room pulling Mikey, who was also sock footed and slid along with him. They stopped just a little shy of the table and cling onto each other laughing and grinning like they would when they were young and dumb goofballs. “I love you, Mikey.”

“And I love you even more.” Mikey mumbled out as he tangled a hand into the male’s curls as the other cupped his darker skin in his hand and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. He felt Ray smile onto his lips and kissed him back just as softly.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcannon of the Palaye bois as time travelers

Em :   
• vintage ass boi dead ass stepped out of pirate times   
• I m e a n look at him  
• he wasn’t a captain, but was like p high up n you can’t tell me otherwise   
• has vast knowledge of how to read maps + how to make them   
• boi k n o w s how to read the stars to know where to go  
• he also spent time in Paris   
• he would wander around and sketching things he saw   
• he would also go around the time of plague doctors and definitely get an outfit like one   
Remi :  
• he’s never clung tight to the par times he had been in  
• although, he stumbled onto the grunge / punk time when they rolled around in the 80’s and 90’s he found his place  
• Remington watched from the distance before he started getting into it deeply. He went straight for the leather and spikes, he went hardcore into the bands too  
• 9 times out of ten he would be found in a record store or he would in a second hand store looking for something he could change and make his own   
• couldn’t find patches he liked for things, he’d spend all day and night making them just how he wanted  
• definitely tired out a Mohawk   
• it didn’t last too long  
• but he did start dying his hair loud colors just to piss of people who didn’t like it  
Seb :  
• he loved how people always have stood up for who they loved and would do anything to keep them safe   
• he also took the gentleman acting from older times and adapted it to his personality  
• although the found the 60’s / 70’s style and fell in love  
• he did everything he could to get what he could  
• he made sure that he looked impeccable and everything matched  
• he gravitated to suits no matter what they looked like the most  
• although he did l o v e button up shirts alone  
• but everything E V E R Y T H I N G had to have an ascot and it would match the outfit he had on


	5. Chapter FIve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcannons of the palaye boys as princes and kings

Princes :  
• seb would be the good child who did his best to study / learn his lessons  
• remi? Oh boi he would sneak out of the lesson by coming up with some excuse to dip on our  
• or he’d just straight up hide when it came time for them  
• em would do a lil of his work, but this his brain would drift to something else and he would start doodling or dream about the void   
• 10/10 any paper he had would have some drawing even if it was just a lil one   
• he’d also sneak into town a lot to be able to get more paper, of course his brothers would come  
• remi would come without any hesitation   
• seb? Well he’d say he was only going to watch his lil bro but he enjoyed it too   
• they were usually almost attached at the hip, especially emerson to his two older brothers  
• remi would be hanging out of some tree in an outfit that looked nothing like what his brothers worse as their mom would just give up on trying to even dress him nicely unless required  
• seb would be flirting with the boy who’s mom worked at the castle under the tree remi was in  
• em would be sitting under the tree on the other side drawing or reading works he knew like the back of his hand yet still loved like it was the first time he read it   
• and when seb and the boy, dan, would get too loud with the flirting (anytime one of his younger brothers could hear that is, they would make some gagging sound to tease him  
Kings :  
• all three would work together to rule, Seb made damn sure of that, he knew his baby bro’s would miss him horribly  
• seb would deal with most business with other places / the area they rule   
• remi would help with understand and getting along with the people for their area  
• em would definitely help with different strategies for things he would also be the one that most wouldn’t think was a king as he didn’t assume the duties where they saw, because he preferred to do his where it wasn’t always in the public eye


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings :  
> Guns, death, & suicide  
> I don’t actually know what to call this name wise or what the fuck it actually is written out as because it’s not that big and I couldn’t stop thinking of this idea

He held the barrel of the gun to his head as tears started to stream down his cheek. The same smile he had been faking for years on his face as he sobbed. He had been hurting in silence for so long he couldn’t take it any longer. He couldn’t stand the pain of hiding it any longer.  
His finger rested on the trigger as he rubbed his finger along it when he felt the coldness pressed harder against his temple. He was blaring the song that he had sang at the top of his lungs everyday with that fake smile in his face when he was with them.  
He couldn’t hear the sound of footsteps coming up to his room. Not over the sound of the music. Or his own heart beating. Pounding. Pounding against his chest. But then he did hear something. The door knob twisting and being pushed open. His brother was standing in the doorway.  
He was already in the motion of pulling the trigger will all of the strength he could manage to muster as he saw him. The male in the doorway let out a loud scream of his baby brother’s name and took off running to him too late after the bullet hit his head. He was dead. It struck its source without a chance to miss.  
He had blown his brains out in that room with one of the people he loved most in the world watching. All of the unfinished work was now covered in blood. All of the things that would stay unfinished lay on the floor red seeping into them as his body fell among them  
He was dead in the moonlight. Dead on his birthday. Dead in his sobbing brothers arm. Dead was all Remington could think of when he looked to Emerson.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so my first attempt at like someone x reader without she / her pronouns was supposed to be smthng killjoy but I found this in my wips and finished it up and it kinda works for those kinds so here you go. This original started as something for myself but I didn’t attach a name so it works for whatever.  
> Small fluff of Ray and his lover cuddling

Ray felt the male cuddle up into him even more. He felt the male’s legs wrap around him before he felt hands in his curls. He chucked softly and worked on tucking the blankets around them both to keep the warmth their bodies where giving off under with them. He pressed a small kiss to the other’s neck before hearing a small giggle.  
The younger male snuggled closer to Ray as he felt this kiss. He let out a small yawn as he played with his curls a little twirling them around his fingers and then releasing them as he felt them bounce back into their natural form on his fingers. “I love you, Ray.” He mumbled out softly as he looked up into his lover’s brown eyes. He squirmed around a little so he could kiss the other’s nose after he spoke it. Although he snuggled back down into Ray’s arms getting comfy once more.  
Ray let out a small hum before speaking. “I love you more, sunshine.” He rubbed at the male’s back a little knowing it soothes him and even made him sleepier than he could tell the male was. “You should go on and sleep.” He murmured int his lover’s ear as Ray shifting his head at the feeling of his lover’s hands slipping from his hair. Although before he had finished the sentence, the younger male had already fallen asleep with his fingers still tangled in Ray’s curls.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon! frank x Priest! Gerard fluff no one asked for  
> Gerard has to run some errands and he had to stop at his church on the way and didn’t want to leave frank home alone. Although he should have known frank would get into trouble if left him home alone

“Why did you bring me to a church of all places?!” The male asked as he let out an annoyed sigh while glancing at a pew and making sure there were no crosses close to him. “Am I safe to sit here?” He asked looking to the male who was walking to the isle behind him. Once the demon got a nod, he flopped down on it letting his arms hang on the back with his feet propped up on the one in front of him. “Alright, Mr. Priest, how long are we gonna be here? And can I go adventure around?” Frank asked before feeling his feet being pulled off the pew.  
“First off. Respect the church please. Second, I brought you here because I needed to come do some work here before we went out. And I don’t trust you to be alone in the house right now.” Gerard shot the male a look as he stood by him. “Third, ya can but if you break something I’m going to spray you with holy water.” He spoke this last sentence as he started up to the pulpit of the church. “But frank, if I was you, I wouldn’t leave that pew.” He spoke as he shrugged he learned forward with his arms resting on the podium. “Because there’s a lot of things around here than could murder you. Crosses, holy water, rosaries because you’ve dodged all of mine.” He spoke with a smirk before reaching into his pocket to pull something out of it. Then he smirked as he held the beads and cross up so Frank could see it, “behave or else.” He shot out before putting it back into his pocket and knelt down behind the podium digging around in it. He was been told to clean up around and make sure that all the stuff was working right.  
Frank stood up from the pew and stuck his tongue out at the male behind the podium and stepped up onto the small stage and hummed softly to himself before finding himself standing at some fountain. “I’m gonna play with this water!” Frank yelled over his shoulder glancing back to Gerard.  
Who shot up and hit his head on the edge of the podium. “No! Do not touch it! That’s holy water.” Although he was a little too late as Frank had already dipped a finger into the water and jerked his sizzling finger tip out of the water cursing under his breath. “I told you not to do it.” Gerard said as he ran over to his side and tugging the male away from it and helped him sit down on the pew behind the podium. “Stay here. Okay?”  
Frank nodded a little as he looked to his fingers still feeling the pain throbbing through his fingertip. “Trust me. I will.” He mumbled out as he saw Gerard slid off the pew and knelt down before Frank and grabbed onto his hand. He pressed a little kiss to his finger tip that had been burnt from it. The demon felt s small blush creep up his cheeks at the feeling. “Some priest you are.”


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft Ray by day, punk Ray by night to go be with his punk lover.

Ray humed softly to himself as the music started to play from his speaker. He walked over to his closet to grab out what he was going to change into. A black shirt with a faded grey logo across the chest, a dark pair of skinny jeans and a leather jacket. As he walked back over to his bed with the clothing he started to sing. “And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me!” He laughed softly to himself as he tossed the articles of clothing onto his bed and heard a text message go over his music. He walked to the dresser top where he had put his phone and the speaker to read it. It was his lover sending him a message to remind him where they were supposed to be meeting up at.   
After sending a reply back, the curly haired male walked back to the bed and tugged off the shirt he had on all day and discarded it to the side before doing the same with his sweatpants. He grabbed the denim fabric of his skinny jeans and stepped away from the bed so he could pull them on and not hurt himself or fall onto the bed by accident. “Singing, I love rock and roll! So put another dime in the jukebox, baby!” He sang at the top of his lungs as he shimmied into the tight jeans he had decided to wear. This made Ray glad he lived alone. He could sing as loud as he wanted to. His house was shitty, but it was better than living with someone else.  
The song kept playing as he got his jeans on and started to get the rest of his outfit on. The male walked over to the bed and picked up his shirt. He caught a glimpse of himself in the broken mirror hanging above his dresser once the shirt was on. He smiled a little as his eyes flicked over the different symbols on his shirt. Ray remembered his lover saying he got it because he remembered Ray talking about loving the song. It was an upside down triangle with an eye, a heart and an upside down house. The curly hair male simply grinned to himself and reached for his dark leather jacket and tugged it on. Walking to his dresser, he rummaged through the mess on top until he found what he was looking for, fingerless leather gloves. He laughed softly to himself at the memory of his lover grinning goofily at him as he explained his five finger discount on the gloves. Once they were done, Ray grabbed his phone and shut the speaker off before grabbing his earbuds to finish the song out on his way to the park. He sent his lover a message before connecting his headphones and heading out of his house and to the park.  
He tugged his headphones out of his ears and stuffed them into a pocket as he jammed the scruffed up toe of his boots into one of the holes of a chain length fence. Then he did the same with the other until he could jump off of it on the other side. Once he got in he pulled his phone out to use as a flashlight and started the swingset before seeing his lover sitting there.  
“Hey babe.”  
“Hey cutie.” Ray replied with a laugh as he sat down and reached a gloved hand out to his lover. “I love you, Gee.” He mumbled out softly.  
“I love you too, sunshine.” Gerard spoke with a chuckle.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff of Gerard and Frank waking up in each others arms and wanting to stay there forever

Fading sunlight drifted into the room and onto the bed, covers were pulled up high enough that it wouldn't be touching skin although skin was touching skin. The flesh felt cool on each other but they both were enjoying it as they started to wake up and cling to each other more. The older male took a deep breath taking in the scent of his lover, he smelt like a mix of sweat, a hint of blood and some of his cologne. He hid his face in the other’s neck and pressed a small kiss on his shoulder before he felt his younger lover shifting under him and mumbling something out that he couldn’t understand although he loved it all the same because it was his voice! And it was in that cute sleep soaked deep and raspy voice that would fade as he woke up more and more. Although it would later, much later the older male reminded himself, have a companion that sounded similar to it with the deepy voice but it would be as raspy, it would be broken from yawns as sleep tugged on his eyelids and started to make him fall asleep.   
The younger male let out a tired yawn as he wrapped his arms tighter around the dark haired male and then started to curl himself up into a ball onto the other male. The soft sound of a deep laugh came from the older male who wrapped his arms a little tighter around the smaller male who was curling into him.   
“Wake up, babe…” The older male mumbled out making sure to keep the covers up just enough so that the pale skin would still be showing but it also wouldn’t be touched by the sunlight, at least not yet.   
As the younger male finally started to untangle himself from his older lover, he rolled onto his back with some of the sunlight coming in, framed his face enough to show off the small traces of blood that hadn’t rubbed off his pale skin while he was asleep.   
Gerard couldn’t help but find himself falling for the male in the bed with his shirt hair a mess, his hazel eyes still holding onto the look of sleepiness in them. Then the younger male’s mouth opened in a small yawn as his hands blindly flumbled for the sheets. Once they found them his slender fingers held onto the messy sheet under him that was starting to rub off of the bed from the previous affairs. The older male leaned over and pressed a small but quick kiss to his lips before sitting up fully in the bed.   
“Good morning…” he heard frank mumble out before reaching up and tugging Gerard back down into his arms. The younger male ran his fingers through the other’s hair and smiled a little more as he caught the scent of blood off them both. It made him think back to the night before but he was in love with how it smelt and wanting more.   
Frank hid his face in the other’s neck and kissed the skin in the area of where his neck connected to his shoulder and took in a deep breath before pulling his head away. “Don’t ever move…” he mumbled out softly.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some very angsty shit of Sebastian ending it as one of his brothers walk in  
> TW SUICIDE

“Sebastian!” The younger male screamed out his brother’s name as soon as he saw the metal of the barrel pressed to skin. Although before he could do anything, a shot rang out over the fading music. It was suppose to be loud enough to cover anything but just like the empty holes, there was a time when it wasn’t enough sound for it all. The male dropped to his knees as soon as he saw his eldest brother hit the floor. His heart shattered into a million pieces as he looked to the no longer moving blood that blood was seeping from a hole in his head. It streamed down his head and onto the ground where the gun had fallen from his hand when it went limp. On top of a note that seemed to be tear stained he could tell when he looked to where the smoking barrel of the gun pointed at. “Go call mom and an ambulance!” He screamed out over his shoulder before reaching out for his brother’s hand. He didn’t care if he was gone, he wanted, needed to touch him.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After witnessing his brother’s dying before his eyes, Remington feels his sanity slipping away and decided to take revenge into his own hands   
> TW DEATH AND BLOOD AND MURDER

“Five...” A thud sounded after the word.   
“Four...” The sounds of his footsteps filling the silence between him speaking.   
“Three...” Shoes scratching on the ground as they tried to get traction.   
“Two...” The footsteps that had been trying to form traction were now running as laughter that only someone who was clinically mad could make.   
“...one...” The foot steps that had just been walking stopped as did the sound of his metal bat scraping across the ground. The footsteps that had been running, started to skid to a stop when the gangly male stopped running. His face blank from all emotions as he stood there frozen in time.   
The person starred to come closer to him watching and confused on what was going on. But when they were within arm’s reach of him, pain and hurt mixed together flashed across his face and cling to his eyes. “Run you little bastard!” Remington yelled as he lifted the bat up and swung it at the person narrowly missing them as they fell before running away from him.   
Remington started to laugh again as he saw them scurry forward and then take off running. It was funny to see someone who held so much ranking, running from him now. If he had realized how he looked, his makeup was smeared from crying along with rubbing his hands over his face, his shirt was covered in red and torn in places. His jeans were ripped completely at the knees along with more over every part of it. His knees were a mix of dried blood and dirt from scratching them up and not giving a shit about cleaning them off. He took off after the person before cornering them in an alley way. He raised the bat up once more and swung.   
It landed on its mark with a loud crack sound. The metal wasn’t affected by it. Although the bone it had struck was. But hearing this drove him forward. He hit once more some of the red color that was already there for more as broke through skin enough blood was clinging to the metal bat.   
Once they were dead, Remington let the bat drag the ground once more as he walked away laughing. “Dead...dead...dead...they’re all dead...” he mumbled under his breath ignoring the sticky feeling of wet blood in his skin. “Just for you two...” he mumbled out looking at the sky. Two stars caught his eye, they were close and bright together. He smiled a little reaching up for those stars with his dirt and blood coved hands.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff of Mikey coming out to his big brother

"H-hey Gerard, can..i..uh..can I talk to you?" Mikey asked his voice soft and shaking as he spoke looking to his older brother. He was terrified to tell his brother what had been on his mind. He knew the male would be fine with him being like this but he still was nervous about telling Gerard this.   
“Yeah mikes? What is it?” He asked sitting his phone down on his desk as he ran a hand through his dark hair and looked up to his younger brother who was standing just inside his bedroom door. His voice was caring as he pushed his chair back and noticed Mikey walk in and sit down on his bed.   
“I’m...” his voice shook as he spoke before he pulled his legs up to his chest before making himself tell again. “I’m gay..” he finally confessed as he looked up at gee. “And I kinda have a crush on Ray...” he confessed blushing bright red.   
Gerard smiled s little as he moved closer to the bed and pulled his younger brother into a hug. “I love you Mikey. And I’m always gonna love you. But I hope you know I’m gonna tease you for telling me that.” He said with a grin


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jet and Ghoul learn some...odd ways to have fun in the zones  
> It’s pure dumbass fluff

Jet picked the shorter male up by the neck of his jacket and held him just high enough that his feet were no longer touching the ground. Ghoul let out a little gasp although it wasn’t of fear. It was more of a sound of happiness. He looked up at the curly haired male as he realized what was about to happen. No one could explain why the younger male liked this but Jet learned it fairly soon after they met that he liked it.  
It was still funny to all of them that it stemmed from Jet shaking him and pinning him to the wall not long after they had all met.  
“Are you really about to do the thing?” Party asked letting out a sigh as they relaxed into one side of the booth and started to thumb through a magazine they had read multiple times before.  
“He better!” Fun yelled out grinning widely before he felt Jet’s arm starting to shake his body. It looked, and he behaved, like a ferret wiggling around when he was being shook like this. He was grinning widely as he looked to the male before letting out a little sound that reminded them of a child almost shrieking with laughter as he was swung around.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard sings you are my sunshine to his dying lover  
> TW DEATH

Eyelids started to droop a little on the male who was laying in the other’s arms. His breathing started to grow ragged and spaced out as he felt his mind fading out and the blood kept pouring out of him. It had already started to dry on his skin, clothing and the other’s skin and clothing also. Tears fell onto his skin from the other’s eyes as the words finally started to come out of his pale lover’s mouth. They were shaky and broken as he sang.   
“You are my sunshine...”  
A thumb rubbed at his wrist wiping away some of the blood yet the crimson only smeared across both of their skin. Then he felt the hand holding onto his face. The fingers were still damp as he forced his brain to focus the moment.   
“My only sunshine...”  
Gerard couldn’t stop crying as he looked to Ray in his arms dying. He had slit his wrists and they were deep and a lot. The color had drained from Gerard’s face as he found him here. He knew it was no chance to save Ray so he decided that he would be here for his last few minutes.   
“Please...don’t take my sunsh-ine away.”  
Ray couldn’t see anything but the fuzzy outline of Gerard holding onto him and a little streak of color on him that looked to be red. But he could hear how his voice was shaking and sounded like it was breaking. He noticed that Gerard tried to sing the next line although nothing but a broke sob could leave it as the last bit of light behind Ray’s eyes disappeared leaving Gerard to hold his body while another loud and broken sob wracked his body.   
“I love yo-you sunshine...” his voice cracked as he spoke these words into Ray’s ear and slowly put his body back on the floor.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Mikey going to meet the child they had been planning on adopting for a while

Ray grinned widely as he hung up his phone call and slid the phone back into his pocket. “Mikey!” He yelled out as he came jogging into their room. “Don’t make plans for later today because I have us some!” He spoke as he slid into bed next to Mikey who had just woken up and hadn’t gotten out of bed yet. “We get to go meet Devin.” He mumbled out pressing a soft kiss to the other’s head. Mikey looked at him confused before Ray filled him back in. “Devin is the kid we were going to adopt.” The curly haired male reached for his husband’s hand as Mikey face lit up a little.   
“Oh shit! How did I forget?” He mumbled out as he started to sit up a little in the bed before letting out another yawn. “What time can we go?” He mumbled out rubbing at his eyes with his free hand. “Let me rephrase that. When do I need to get up and get ready?” He smiled a little more watching Ray smile and start to laugh. The laugh was so precious that it made Mikey laugh a little. “Let me guess. Now?” He asked as he ran a hand through his blonde hair and started to get up from the bed letting go of Ray’s hand in the process.   
“Yes now lets go!” He bounced a little grinning widely before seeing Mikey peel the shirt he had slept in off and tossed it to the side, around that time, he noticed it was one of his shirts. He grinned widely and watched the way the muscles of Mikey’s back moved as he was going about his routine of getting dressed. Ray slid his phone from his back pocket to check it for any notification he has been too excited to notice. “They told me we might get to bring him home in the next few months!” Ray told the little bit of him he could see in the bathroom finishing getting ready for their mini adventure for the day.   
“That’s good. Are you still wanting to let him decorate his room?” Mikey asked as he ran his fingers through his hair trying to calm it down from how it had been from him waking up. “Because we should go on and have the bare bones of stuff he’ll need. Like a bed and shit. Or I mean he could sleep in our bed until he gets one. Right between us.” Mikey spike with a smirk as he stepped so he could see out into the bedroom knowing this would be a quick answer from his lover.   
“Okay! Yes! We can get him a bed. But just plain sheets I want him to have a place he can make his own and make him feel safe in it.” Ray replied almost as soon as the words left Mikey’s mouth. He was a very cuddly person at night and usually wanted to be wrapped up in Mikey’s arms or have Mikey wrapped in his own so he wasn’t too open to the thought of that not happening. Hell he hated it if Mikey was staying somewhere for something with his family and Ray didn’t go with him. It just didn’t feel right.   
Mikey walked back into the bedroom a few minutes after that and pressed a small kiss to Ray’s head. “Alright. You ready to go?” He asked before seeing the other male grow excited and jump up from the bed to take his hand and drag him out of the house. Which got Mikey laughing as he was drug along.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Slash share a hotel room when they finally get to spend a night off of the bus and real beds to sleep in

“You gotta teach me how to do that hair towel thing.” Steven joked as he toweled his hair dry a little more before tossing the towel onto the floor with the others they had used for their first real showers in so long. He was dressed in some pajama pants that hunt low on his hip and a T-shirt that just touched the top of the pants if he didn’t lift his arms up.  
Slash chuckled a little as he smiled watching the male standing at the bathroom of their shared hotel room. He was dressed similar although his shirt was a long sleeve shirt he had pushed the sleeves up on it since he was messing around with the guitar he had pulled off the bus in the flash of them leaving for hotel rooms and grabbing bags that had been haphazardly stuffed with clothing for that night and the next morning. He moved so his hand was carefully wrapped around the neck of his guitar and sat it down on the floor out of the way of the bed so it wouldn’t get messed up. “You’ll have to figure it out on your own, sugar tits.” Slash grinned widely as he watched Steven act fake offended although the wasn’t sure if it was from being told he’d have to figure it out himself or from hearing the “nickname”.  
Steven let out a fake gasp as he put a hand on his chest before walking to the bed. They had gotten the only rooms open and Steven and slash had drawn the short straws that had to share the room with one bed. And apparently the heat had died at some point recently as since it started to get colder outside, so did the room. Steven was thankful that the bed would have some extra body heat since Slash would be sharing it with him. He flopped down on his side of the bed and tugged the covers up over his body and yawned a little before glancing at Slash who was still smiling at him a little.  
The curly haired male moved so he was laying on the bed by Steven. He reached behind himself and flicked off the lamp that was left turned on from them getting in and ready for the night. “Night, sugar tits.” Slash joked with Steven as he tugged the covers up to his shoulder and let his eyes close as he started to drift to sleep.  
The blonde male curled up tighter trying to get warm since his body heat had started to fade out. He frowned a little before moving closer to Slash feeling some warmth coming off of his body. Then Steven decided to bite the bullet and do it. He snuggled up close to his band mate taking in as much warmth as he could. He moved so his face was pressed into Slash’s chest and his arms slowly starting to wrap around him. He flinched at the feeling of movement from the other but it was only for Slash to wrap his arm around Steven to hold him close.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven wakes Slash up with a little surprise  
> SMUT, NSFW, 18+

Fingers tangled into curls and tugged hard at them as his mouth slowly started to open into a small part, just enough to let out a low and soft groan that filled some of the silence in the bedroom they were sharing. He thrusted his hips up a little more letting out another groan as he felt so much pleasure start to grow closer and closer to washing over his body. Another groan left his mouth as he tugged on his hair once more.  
“Fuck babe-“ he groaned out, his voice sounding deep from the sleep he had woken up from to find this going on.  
A hum around his cock sending even more pleasure through him was the only reply he got to the tugs he had gave. Slash knew it drove Steven up the wall with pleasure so why do anything else? He looked up at his lover his eyes half lidded and his curls bring pulled up and out of his face as his lips were wrapped around Steven’s cock.  
Steven looked down at Slash, pushing his head down his cock even more hearing a gag leave Slash’s mouth as he took the cock fully into his mouth and hummed again. The blonde haired male let his head fall back against the pillow as his hips bucked up a little as he felt his dark haired lover start to pull back slowly, twirling his tongue around it as he did. It was no lie that Slash was good with his hands but god he could work wonders with his mouth also.  
Steven let out a loud moan as he bucked his hips up once more feeling all of his cock go back into Slash’s mouth. He felt himself cum down the others throat as he tugged hard on his curls. The blonde was thankfully Slash’s curls always looked like a mess since when they had alone time like this, he would make an even bigger mess out of them. Especially when he came. Steven cling to his hair so tightly as he felt himself coming unbound. His back arched off the bed and his eyes drifted closed as his mouth hung open a little. A low groan that didn’t end like most would, it drug out until no sound was left, had left his mouth.  
Slash let out a low hum as he felt the warm and sticky substance slid down his throat. He slowly pulled back until only his lips were wrapped around the tip of his cock and made sure to slide his tongue over the slit of his cock to collect all of it. He smirked a little as he set back in his heels with the covers of the bed slowly sliding down his back to pool around his hips. He opened his mouth a little as soon as he noticed Steven looking at him before swallowing the last of the cum.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerson can’t be home for his and Ray’s anniversary because of tour. So Ray decided to surprise him

Emerson pouted a little as he sat on the edge of the stage and saw his boyfriend’s face come onto the screen. “I miss youuuu!” Was the first thing that came out of his mouth as the curly haired male was on screen.  
Ray started to laugh softly as he heard this. “I miss you too. And happy anniversary Emmy.” He replied with a grin. One that always made Emerson weak in the knees.  
“Hey! You let him call you Emmy but get one of us if we do?!” Remi yelled out from where the fans would be in a few hours. He had been checking out the venu before they practiced.  
Emerson felt his cheeks blush pink as he shook his head a little. Although Ray’s laughter could be heard through the phone. “Rude ass!” He joked with his baby brother before flipping him off.  
Emerson stuck his tongue out at Remington and flipped him off also before he heard Ray’s voice. “Is that Remington? I wanna talk to him if so.” He spoke still chuckling.  
“Yeah it is.” Emerson spoke before motioning for his older brother to come over to the stage.  
Just as Remington climbed up onto it, Sebastian stepped back from back stage and spoke up. “Hey Em! Mom wants to talk to you.”  
This was answered with a grumble before the male stood up, passing his phone to Remington. “Don’t break my phone.” He called over his shoulder as he walked over to where his oldest brother had came from.  
Once it was just Remington in earshot, Ray spoke up. “What’s the venu again? I’ll meet you outside of it in around 20 minutes or so to come get my pass. Can you slip out without some questions from Emerson?” Ray asked moving around his hotel room grabbing his room key and the keys of the car he had rented before starting to leave.  
Remington nodded a little before he pulled his own phone out and sent Ray the address of where they were. “There you go. And yeah I can. I’ll say I went out for some fresh air and slip you it. And I promise before you even ask, we haven’t told Emerson you’re here or that you’re gonna surprise him for the anniversary.” He spoke with a smirk knowing just what Ray would ask next.  
“Thanks, Rem. You guys are a fucking life saver. I wasn’t sure how I’d do this because Emerson was so sad since he learned he’s have to play a show on our anniversary.”  
“Yeah, yeah. You owe me. Get Gerard to sign my forehead.” Remington only halfway joked with this way for his friend to pay him back.  
Ray nodded a little as he left his room. “Yeah, Yeah will do.”  
———————————————————————  
“How are you guys tonight?!” Sebastian yelled into Remington’s mic as he glanced to the side where Remington has went to go get something from backstage. Although he had said that something was a bottle of water, it was Ray. Sebastian turned around and motioned for a Emerson to come closer up. “Come on, Em. Once Remington gets back we’re gonna do Ma Cherie.” He had turned away from the mic to say this last part.  
The male nodded a little as he slid out from behind his drum set and pushed his drum sticks into his back pocket as he got up. Once he was standing by Sebastian, Remington came back on stage holding the bottle of water. Although the crowd busted out cheering at who came in after him.  
Emerson looked up as he heard it all and then took off running across stage before jumping up and hugging onto Ray as tightly as he could. His hat slid off his head when he latched onto Ray but he didn’t care. He felt so happy to be with him now. “Happy anniversary, Ray..” he mumbled into the other’s shoulder as he felt his arms wrap around him holding him so tightly.  
“Happy anniversary, Emmy.”


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey has a bad night and turns to Ray to help him through it

Ray smiled a little as he heard footsteps approaching his bunk. It was late for them after they had played a show and they all seemed to be almost dead tired. He tried to ignore them until he heard a soft voice.   
“Ray...ray...are you awake—?” The voice spoke. He reached out and pulled the curtain back a little to see Mikey standing up a little taller than normal to be able to see well into the top bunk.   
“Yeah. I’m up, Mikey, you need something?” He asked with a small yawn.   
Mikey nodded a little as he rubbed at his eyes. He had been sleeping well but he had woke up from a nightmare. His first instinct was to go to his big brother who would always help him feel better when something like this happened. Yet Gerard had only rolled over since he was half asleep himself. They had a couple shows back to back the last few nights so it took a lot out of all of them. “I had a nightmare.” He mumbled out and pushed his hair back from his eyes where they had fallen into his eyes. “And I can’t sleep. I usually go to Gerard but he didn’t wake up enough..” he mumbled out as a small shiver ran down his back.   
Ray felt horrible to see Mikey standing there so panicked. “You need someone to talk to?” He asked as he started to prop himself up on his stomach in the bunk. He noticed the male shake his head no at this before speaking.   
“Well actually kinda...usually Gerard would like let me share the bed with him when we were younger and I had one-“ he confessed his cheeks bright pink ray could see in the small glow of the light for the ‘hallway’.   
“Well,” Ray spoke as he grabbed the pillow he had been using and scooted all the way to the wall so Mikey could get in by him. He watched as the male climbed up into the bunk with him. Mikey was still blushing he noticed before he tugged the curtain closed so the light was no longer showing any details of anything. Although Ray could make out the outline of Mikey’s body in the bed with him.   
He was facing the wall as he started to drift back to sleep. Until he felt something touching his hair. Or someone he realized. It was Mikey. He was playing with the curls that were close to him. Ray smiled softly as he pretended to be asleep so Mikey could keep doing it. Although after a few minutes, he rolled over to face the male. Which he could tell Mikey tensed up at this. But Ray decided to act like he was still tired. Although he couldn’t sleep when he felt Mikey cuddle into his chest so they were cuddling.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff of Mikey and Ray because yeah

“What ya reading babe?” Startled the male from his book as he jumped and almost tossed it into the air. His hand slapped backwards only to hit a mess of curls. Mikey looked up to see who was behind him, although the curls gave away who it was. He smiled a little as he marked his place in the book.   
“A book.” He replied with a smirk as he sat it to the side and saw Ray walk around the found to sit by him. Ray reached out and pulled Mikey’s glasses off his face with a smirk.   
“When you don’t give me a sarcastic answer you’ll get these back!” He teased before holding them above his head.   
Mikey let out a small huff when the male did this. Although he knew how to get them back that didn’t involve having to change his answer. He crawled forward and kissed Ray softly. Ray moved a hand up cup his cheek and started to lower the one with the glasses. Which Mikey stole and grinned cheekily as he put back on. “Now. I wanna read again.” He mumbled our before moving so he was cuddled up to Ray’s chest once he had grabbed his book back.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Andrew and Sebastian But make it vampire

“You can drink from me you know.” A voice spoke softly in his ear as he felt warm arms snake around his waist. A small, soft kiss was placed right behind his ear before the other’s head rested on his shoulder. “I told you before I didn’t mind it and I don’t now either.” The voice spoke again as he noticed his lover melting into his touch.   
The vampire had run out of substitutes for blood and he wasn’t able to go out any get more anytime soon enough and he was getting close to long enough without any. “I don’t want to hurt you.” He spoke turning to face his dark haired lover and tucked a stray piece of hair behind his ear. “Plus what if I take too much and have to turn you too?”  
A soft laugh fell from the smiling lips of his human lover. “Then we will be an ever better fit!” He joked with the smile spread to his eyes. He had soulful eyes that reflected his true feelings. Which tipped his lover to the sense of worry the back of his mind held onto still. “Don’t give me that look! I’m not nervous about it.” He lies swatting his lover’s chest a little as he noticed the vampire seemed to have noticed his anxieties.   
Andrew grabbed onto Sebastian’s hand and led him up to their bedroom so neither had to worry about being hurt from it. He rubbed his thumb over Sebastian’s hand to try and help keep him calm which he noticed worked a little as the younger male smiled a little. “There’s that smile I love!” He joked as they walked into their room.   
Sebastian blushed a little before falling into the bed and pulling his brown haired lover beside him and pressing a soft but quick kiss to his lips.  
Andrew kissed him back during the small kiss and kept the smile when he pulled away from it. “Ready babe?” He asked punctuating his question with a smile. One that showed off a glimpse of fangs from him. Andrew watched as the male nodded a little before moving onto his back so his neck would be better exposed. Andrew reaches for his human lover’s hand before leaning down and pressing a small kiss to the warm skin of his neck before letting his teeth sink into the skin and start to lap at the blood welling up from the wound. He knew how much to take from a human without hurting them. Which was luckily enough for him to be able to get some soon. Once he was done he kissed the skin once more and rubbed his thumb to grab the last little drops of blood. “Let me get you a bandage..” he spoke before sliding off the bed.   
Sebastian nodded a little as he kept his eyes closed laying on the bed. “I love you Andrew.” He spoke up softly as he felt the bed dip under Andrew’s weight. “And I trust you.” He rolled onto his side once his wound was covered and tangled a hand into the fuzzy, brown mess of his lover’s hair. “I trust you that if you ever need to, I’m okay with you drinking from me.”


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just fluff  
> No characters so fill it as you wish

Their day had been hell, mentally they were in some of the worst days they had had in a while, physically they had hardly left bed and if they did, they were back within minutes. He had made them eat by bringing food when they needed to eat. Now they were curled back up in their bed with one of his shirts on and clinging to the stuffed animal he had gotten them for their anniversary. They didn’t look up as the door opened, closed back and footsteps started to come to the bed.   
He crawled onto the bed and laid down behind them. He pressed a small kiss to their neck as his arms wrapped around their body. A soft touch pressed to their arm before rubbing his thumb over their skin. Then he felt the bed move from them moving to face him so their face was hidden in his chest. The male smiled a little seeing them move because it was something if they were not only allowing him to be close but allowing him to comfort them. He moved a hand to their hair started to play with it making sure it wasn’t too hard so he wouldn’t hurt them but instead give them comfort in some way.   
The two of them stayed like this. No sounds from either but their breathing. He kept one hand on their back and the other playing with their hair. They kept one hand clinging to his shirt and the other holding onto the plush in their arms. They had hardly spoke a word all day, especially now as they started to drift back into the sleep they had been fighting off for part of the day. He noticed them and tugged them a little closer before making sure the covers were tucked around them to keep them from getting cold.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray trying to cheer Mikey up when he’s had a bad week

“Come on, Mikes!” Ray spoke as he grabbed into his lover’s arm and started to pull him to the guest room that he had taken over for the last few days. They hardly had anyone stayed my there so it didn’t matter about this. Ray walked backward so he could keep watching Mikey’s face and make sure when to tell him to close his eyes. Once they got close to the door, Ray stopped walking. “Okay! Close your eyes.” He smiled widely as he stood there bouncing on his heels for a moment.   
Mikey had been having a few bad day and Ray wanted to do something nice for him to try and help him feel better, which ended up being a large fort spread out over the mattress from the bed he had moved onto the floor. Soft lights were strung out all around it to make the ‘room’ have light. And it had his laptop, which was sitting beside a stack of movies that Mikey loved.   
Once the blonde male had covered his eyes, Ray pushed the door open and helped Mikey step in and followed in behind him. “Okay. Open them!” Ray spoke as he stood behind Mikey.   
Mikey let out a small sigh before he opened his eyes and started to smile seeing it. “You make this for me?” He asked turning to see his lover. Ray nodded and it was enough to make Mikey smile more, he could see the flap of the entrance and wanted to see more of it, Mikey knelt down and crawled into it seeing the world of comfy around him. It was soft and seemed to be like Ray worked hard to make it for them. He sat down and noticed Ray had came in with him. “Thank you babe.” He spoke softly as he hugged onto ray and buried his face in the other’s shoulder. He felt a small kiss to his head before them both learning up so ray could close the flap over it.   
“Now, let’s watch some movies, sound good?”


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey and Gerard go shopping for some Halloween decorations but end up getting something more.

Mikey felt his knee bounce in a nervous, but almost excited way. They were so close to the store and he couldn’t be happier. He and his brother were going to the Halloween store Mikey had been watching to see when it would finally open. The two males had been living on their own for almost a year now and Mikey was excited to be able to decorate more than just his bedroom for Halloween.   
Gerard chuckled softly as he watched Mikey from the side of his eye. He loved that his little brother was so excited for Halloween and decided to give him full freedom of decorating. Hence why he was taking him to Spirit as soon as it had opened. “Calm down little bro, we don’t need a real skeleton for the decorations.” He joked as he jabbed his younger brother in the side jokingly with his elbow. “It’ll just be a few more minutes and then you’ve got full freedom of the store. Although no getting tons of costumes things. Understand me?” He asked raising an eyebrow.   
Mikey modded as he gingerly rubbed at his side as they pulled into the parking lot. “I understand. I’ll just looking just for the decorations and maybe a few costume things.” He grinned widely as Gerard parked the car in a parking spot before turning the car off. Mikey grabbed his backpack as he quickly jumped out of it as soon as it had been turned off. “Let’s gooo, old man!” He jokingly yelled out before shutting the door and bouncing excitedly on his heels.   
Gerard rolled his eyes a little as he slid out of the car after grabbing his wallet. He stuffed it into his pocket as he twirled his keys around his finger. He was surprised to see Mikey standing there still waiting on him when he got around the car. “Alright. Remember we can go other places,” Gerard told his younger brother as they fell into a pace side by side, “so don’t feel like you have to get everything here. And if you set off the animatronics, I know where you sleep, Michael.” He held his key out to Mikey’s face like it was a real weapon.  
The younger male rolled his eyes as he shoved his glasses back up his nose. “I know where you sleep, Gerard,” the younger male retorted as he pushed the key back out of his face, “and I’ll put one of those demon babies in your bed tonight.”   
“Try me bitch.”  
The two brothers started to laugh as Mikey tugged the door of the building open so they could go inside. 

Almost an hour later, they both came back our holding a few bags each. Mikey had gotten a costume for each of them since he was making his big brother sit out with him and give out candy because it was, according to Gerard, the better of the two bad options. The other had been they going out themselves although Gerard wasn’t sure he wanted to do either so here he had decided on the option to stay home.   
As they got to the car and was putting the bags in, Mikey froze because he had heard something. Soft mews. When he turned around, the younger male spotted a small black cat walking around the parking lot. “Gerard look!” He yelled out pointing to where the car had now sat down on the ground.   
“Mikey don’t try to rescue the-... ah shit here we go again.” Gerard groaned out as he saw Mikey had already bent down trying to call the cat up to him. The last time this had happened, Mikey went had been left with no cat and scars from the car he had been trying to catch.   
“Shut up Gerard.” Mikey grumbled our before speaking softly. “Come here kitty kitty..” he called out to it. The small cat came running to him letting out soft mews as it got closer to him. It obviously wasn’t shy of humans as it ran right up to mikey and let him start petting it. Mikey laughed softly before picking it up and holding it to his chest. “It’s coming home with us!” Mikey spoke before his brother could say anything about it.   
The older male let out s sigh before he opened the door and climbed in. “If it vomits in my shoes I will destroy everything you love.” He glared at his younger brother as Mikey climbed into the car with the cat.   
“You’ll love it, hush.” Mikey said swatting at his arm.   
“Maybe.”


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smut between Remington and an unnamed lover

““Get on your knees. This cock isn’t going to suck itself.””  
He let out a loud whimper as he felt the hand in his hair shoving him down onto his knees. He looked up to his lover with wide eyes before slowly opening his mouth up some. Then he felt the other hand move into his jawline and squeezing it enough to make his mouth fully open. Remington let out a little yelp at the feeling of it although he didn’t look away. He knew just what to do for his lover. The dark haired male sat on his knees with his arms behind his back and his mouth open just as he knew was wanted if him.   
“Good little boy.” His lover growled out before undoing the zipper of their pants and slowly rubbing their hand over their hard on. They noticed Remington’s eyes flicking down to their hard cock although the gaze hardly stayed there as Remington knew not to do it. “Is my little boy ready for his job?” They asked with a smirk.   
Remington nodded quickly before speaking. “Y-yes!” He gasped out a moment later. As he tried to keep his eyes from focusing on the cock he was so eager to suck. He squeezed his thighs together trying to keep his mind from drifting to the release he was starting to need so bad. He opened his mouth widely as he felt the hand in the back of his head guiding his mouth to the cock he was suppose to be sucking. The dark haired male let his eyes close as he started to swirl his tongue around the tip of it. He slowly hollowed his cheeks out as his tongue slid up the slit in the head of the cock.   
A low groan filled the room only to be followed by a gag. The second sound was from Remington as the hand in his hair forced him deeper onto the cock, although it didn’t phase him, he placed his hands on the wall behind his lover as he bobbed his head making sure to swirl his tongue around it the best he could. The male on his knees stayed like this for a few minutes longer before he felt his head being shoved all the way back down on the cock and forced to stay there.   
With a low moan, his lover came shooting his cum down Remington’s throat. Both of them let out a moan at the feeling before Remington pulled his head back and his mouth fully off the cock. He kept his mouth open to show he had swallowed all the cum. Then he closed his mouth and sat back on his knees with a small whimper as his cock had grown unbearably hard as he had been giving his lover pleasure.   
“You need some release don’t you little boy?” His lover asked with a smirk before they knelt down slowly rubbing their palm over his hard cock.   
Remington let out a loud moan as he felt this pleasure and his hips bucking forward needing more of it. “Please-!” He gasped out before feeling the hand rubbing over his cock fast and in a way that he loved so much. Then he couldn’t help it, with a loud whimper, he came coating his pale skin with the white sticky substance along with the hand that was wrapped around it. The male’s tattooed chest rose and fell quickly as he tried to catch his breath from it.   
Then he felt a finger push into his mouth. Remington sucked on it making sure to swirl his tongue around it cleaning off the cum that had been on it. His cheeks blushed bright red when he realized it was his own cum.   
“Such a good little boy...”


End file.
